sailor angel moon
by samantha tsukino-hino
Summary: this is the after story of sailor moon and sailor moon lost guardians. i dont own sailor moon. i do however own the first names of my characters. not the last names. sailor moon is my hero. tuxedo mask is a major hottie. i hope my stories bring back sailor moon. that would be awesome.
1. Chapter 1: an angel is born

(I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ITS ORIGNAL CREATOR! I DO NOT OWN THE LAST NAMES. JUST THE FIRST NAMES. LOL. I HOPE MY STORIES WILL BRING BACK SAILOR MOON. ^_^ SAILOR MOON IS MY HERO!)

Sailor Angel Moon (the after story of sailor moon and the sailor moon lost guardians.)  
by samantha bueno (A.k.a Sailor angel moon)

3000 years ago after the defeat of the old negaverse by Queen Serenity and King Darien and their friends life onthe moon and in crystal tokyo life was at peace... until the a new evil awakened... so Serenity sent her cousin Samantha and her scouts to the past to stop the future threat that was about to become a reality and destroy their home and their future... now let us begin our story...

chapter 1: an angel is born

it was a typical morning at the tsukino household when we hear a loud scream coming from a certain room...  
a teenager with long brown hair and green eyes came flying down the stairs yelling "mother why didn't you wake me up. I am totally going to be late for school." having said with a toothbrush in her mouth. her mother with the same exact hair style but shorter brown hair said " i did samantha. ten times but everytime i woke you up you said i will be ready soon." her daughter just said stopped and asked "you actually believed me? you should know by now that i didnt mean it." her mother looked back and said " aren't you forgetting something samantha?" her daughter came back and looked at the brown lunch bag and said " oh. my lunch" so after grabbing her lunch bag she ran if her life depended. Not only was she a striaght A student. she was on three different sports teams so running was no big deal to her. she could taken her bike she had gotten as a birthday present but since she took track she decided to run to school everday. she made it to school on time with seconds to spare not knowing that she was being watched over in sceret from afar. she sat down and ate her lunch during free period when her friend Akira came up to her and said "did you get the sailor love chain video game yet sammie-chan?" samantha looked up and said "no! but i want it sooo badly! sailor love chain is awesome!" then out of nowhere her nerdy guy friend hideo came up and said "you girls spend way too much time playing video games and shopping for clothes. remember you guys have to study in order to be successful." so she got up from her seat and put hideo in a headlock and gave him a noogie " what was that hideo? study to be successful? if you haven't noticed i am second top graded student of juuban high school. so i'd say i am pretty damn successful already. isnt that right Akira-chan?" Akira laughed "sure you are sammie-chan. you are a very smart student also the school's best jock ever. all the guys want you." just then their homeroom sensi Akihiko came in to begin class and he said "Samantha stop giving hideo noggies. both you go to your seats so we can get on with today's lessons and i can pass out last week's exam." Samantha quickly let go of hideo and sat down next to akira and waited for her exam to be handed back. Her teacher handed back the exams except for her test and another student's test. he proudly said "once again our two top students got the highest scores inthe enitre 8th grade. congrats to Midori mizuno and Samantha tsukino. they recieved 110 points on their exams. you two should be proud." Samantha jumped on her desk like the jock she is and said "yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh boooooooooooooy! take that hideo!" Midori just smiled quietly and nodded toward the teacher. so after the exams were handed out and classes ended samantha stopped by the aracde to play the new sailor love chain video game and she lost after a hundred tries. if she was good at school and sports why couldn't she beat the bad guys inthe sailor love chain video game? so Isao the aracade guy she is crushing on came up to her and said "super jock and mega cutie cant handle the sailor love chain video game? what happened?" he laughed samantha smiled "i will beat this game one day Isao just you watch me. i shall claim victory with a captial V." Isao just laughed "really now? when will that be? the year three thousand or when you get married?" She blushed "well i don't know when i will beat the game. But i do know it will be soon. very soon. i'll see you later. heading home." she ran home and noticed some kids bullying a innocent defenseless cat and she chased the bad neighborhood kids away and picked up the cat and took it home to heal the injured cat. once home she made the cat some food and some clean water. if there was one thing about samantha that people didn't know about her is that she was a huge animal lover and she couldn't stand the fact that people hurt animals. so she watched the cat eat and drink the food and water. After the cat ate her food she began to speak human like " thank you for saving me. i am Evie. could you be the one? are you the one?" Samantha must have not gotten that much sleep. Here she was seeing a cat speak to her in her language. So the natural reaction was to faint which she did out of shock. A few moments later she climbed on to her bed and saw the cat again she looked at her "you are a cat aren't you? cats don't speak. if they did i would be very very very rich and won't have to ask mama and papa for allowences anymore." the cat spoke again "this is very real Samantha. You are the chosen one to save crystal tokyo and the moon kingdom. Your cousin Neo Queen Serenity and her King Darien has sent me to the past to tell you that you must get ready for a battle. Even if the old negaverse was defeated and was sent to banishement they still had back up that was in hiding for some time now." Samantha eyes spinned with confusion " W-what? my cousin serena? a Neo- Queen? Darien a king? what's next? they have kids? a talking cat? A kingdom?" Evie snickered " of course. It was in their destiny to fall in love and save their futures. But enough about that. you have a more important mission. defeat the new threat before they destory their future and yours. if you dont believe here. take this brooch." evie threw herself inthe air and spun into a ball and out of nowhere a heart shaped brooch appeared and samantha caught it "ooo this is so pretty. its a heart shaped neckless." evie shook head "It's not a neckless! it is a scout brooch. A different one from your cousin serenity's brooch. You are a sailor angel scout. just hold your brooch and say Moon angel power makeup. you will become Sailor angel moon." Samantha laughed "ok. Moon angel power make up!" she transformed and she looked in a mirror in her room "whoa... is that really me? she asked as she spun around in circles. Evie spoke "Yes that is really you samantha. now listen soon you will face this evil by yourself. this is a test to see if you can handle it. Your cousin spoke very highly of you. now detransform and get some rest ok?" Samantha smiled "ok." she does as she was told. so the next morning was as normal as ever. she got up early and got ready for school and she thought alot about what happened yesterday. " So i am sailor angel moon? and serena and darien are king and queen of crystal tokyo of the future? i have a talking cat named Evie? what else is going to happen? this new threat is going to attack? haha. this has got to be a dream. there is no way i am super hero. i am just samantha tsukino. normal teenaged girl with a normal family, normal life and normal friends. maybe cameras around watching me as a practical joke." then out of nowhere an explosion happened south of juuban which scared the life out of her and she ran fast to where the destruction was going on and it clicked in her head. so she had her brooch in her hand and yelled "MOON ANGEL POWER MAKE UP!" and she transformed into her scout form and Evie popped up and yelled "Samantha you need your weapon! here is your triple sword!" she tossed the weapon toward samantha and she caught it. "what am i supposed to do with this thing? its a triple sword. i never fought with a sword before. never had the training for it!" Evie yelled "Don't worry about it. just fight. this is part of your test!" samantha with wide eyes "fight! you want me to fight that thing?! what is that thing anyways!?" Evie shouted "that monster is from the negaverse! it wants to destroy the future!" Samantha raised her triple sword "ok. triple sword beam attack!" and her powerful attack destroyed the monster head on and the monster vaished from sight. there stood samantha with her sword in her hands and was in total shock "D-did i D-do that? did i actually destroy that monster?" Evie smiled "yes you did samantha. you did very well. Serenity was right about you. you are the chosen one. I am also related to luna." Samantha smiled "ok. i understand now what i have to do. protect the future my cousin have worked so hard to keep alive and safe. she can count on me. always." Evie smiled "i knew you'd say that. congrats. you have passed your first test." she just recently notice the time and detransformed fast " oh man! i am really late for school! mom will kill me." she ran as fast as she could. she only missed two periods and she continued on as if nothing happened. the day ended and she went home to relax inthe outhouse bath house to think alot about what happened earlier on inthe day "so am i really the chosen one to save all of humanity? come to think about it serena did mature alot the last time i ever saw her. Now she is married to darien and has a daughter. I bet her daughter is just like her but with darien's big brains." she giggled quietly to herself. after her bath she happily jumped into bed and stared into space and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

-end of chapter 1-

preview of chapter 2

voice over:  
next time on Sailor angel Moon

evie: Samantha you have a mission to complete and you must find the rest of your team before you decide to do everything on your own like you did 3000 years ago!  
samantha: do everything on my own again like 3000 years ago? whats that supposed to mean evie?! what do you mean find my team? you mean there is more of me as a scout? evie: never mind that now! just do it!

next time: samantha's new mission. find her team. also the arrival of the evil negaverse queen Avaron.

sailor angel moon says:  
it is always important to have friends that you can count on to help you through a diffcult time weather its fighting evil or fighting the evils of homework. Never try to figure things out on your own. its best to have friends to help you out if something is on your mind.

sailor angel moon says -giggles-


	2. Chapter 2: sammie

(I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO ITS ORIGNAL CREATOR! I DO NOT OWN THE LAST NAMES. JUST THE FIRST NAMES. LOL. I HOPE MY STORIES WILL BRING BACK SAILOR MOON. ^_^ SAILOR MOON IS MY HERO!)

Sailor angel moon by samantha bueno (S.a.m.)  
(sailor moon after story. this is after the sailor moon lost guardians)

chapter 2: samantha's new mission: find her team. also the arrival of the evil negaverse queen Avaron.

somewhere deep inthe dark place of the universe lies a sceret dark kingdom called the negaverse. when the negaverse was first defeated by serenity and her friends with the help of king darien it seemed that the evil doers wouldnt come back to cause any trouble... but as feared they would come back stronger then ever and more powerful. In a dark palace shadowed by an evil aura there came in a figure sitting in her seat with a pure crystal ball just waving her hands around when she called in her minon in.  
"Arata come foward now" she seemed angry at the fact that there was someone was in her way of world domination and destruction. Her minon Arata showed up in his armor and bowed "you summoned me my queen?" he knew she wasnt happy due to the sudden defeat of her monster she had sent to earth to cause all types of trouble. she looked at him "yes i have summoned you Arata. now do care to explain why a sailor scout has shown up after all these years? i thought they were done saving the world and retired from the scout business." she gave him a cold and evil glare. Arata rose up from his previous bowing position and looked at his dark and evil queen "i do not know my queen. i thought our relavaties put them to bed but i clearly see that they didn't. Is there anything you want me to do?" he waited for his queen to answer. she looked at him with her an evil glare and continued to wave her hands around her crystal ball " I want you to find out the identity of that sailor scout and destroy her. we can not have her messing up our plans of world domination and destruction! we will not commit the same mistakes that our family memebers made three thousand years ago. we can not afford any type of mistakes! do i make myself clear Arata?" He look at his queen with a serious expression on his face and bowed "yes queen Avaron. you have my word. we will not fail you". Now to a clear view of juuban city tokyo. We see our young hero asleep in bed and Evie by the foot of her bed also asleep when we hear Samantha's mother yelling her name out "SAMANTHA SERENITY TSUKINO TIME FOR SCHOOL! WAKE UP." it was loud enough to shake the entire house which it did and evie clung to her scout in training's face for dear life as she heard samantha's mother scream her daughter's name. So samantha woke up in fear with her cat attached to her face and said with a muffled voice "i"m up mama. is my lunch ready?" she was more worried about her stomach then about her mom scolding her for waking up late yet again for school so she looked at the calender and it said october 13th. no class. class cancelled due to teacher training. so samantha said "mama! school is cancelled for today. there is a teacher training for today. but i will take my lunch to go to the the video game arcade when i finally beat the sailor love chain video game!" her mother sighed "Samantha if you spend more time studying then playing video games and eating sweets maybe you wouldn't be so spacy!" samantha hopped up out of bed " mama! you have to be very proud of me! my grades are way better then serena's grades. i always get striaght A's and i am class rep too! so i am not that spacy!" she grabbed her lunch and headed down to the arcade when she bumped into a cute guy butshe thought nothing of it but since she was in a hurry she decided to help the guy up "i am so sorry. i didnt see where i was going. i was in a hurry" the guy chuckled "it's ok i was busy reading my book. it was totally my fault. i apologize." samantha noticed that this guy was different. His entire aura was different. she noticed his teeth. he had fangs. not many guys had fangs like he did. she already knew not to crush onthe new guy in town when she had feelings for someone else. she helped the guy up. he looked at her "i'll see you later." she looked back "i count on it" she rushed off to the game arcade and brought a million quarters. she was feeling really lucky today. not just lucky. super lucky. Isao smiled and saw that samantha was hard at work so he decided tease her. "so back at the sailor love chain video game again samantha? when will you give up? he smirked right at her. she paid more attention to the video "when will you stop being a major hunk isao? as she continued to play her video the guy she bumped into came into the arcade and got isao's attention and he went to the mystery guy. they started talking. the mystery guy asked "who's that girl playing that video game? she brought alot of quarters just for one game. she dropped her lunch. i bumped into her by mistake. i just came by to drop it off." isao looked at his guy friend "oh you mean the girl with the hair that's shaped like meatballs? that's samantha tsukino. but everyone calls her samiko since she's half american and japanese. she loves manga and anime and video games. she's addicted to sweets. but she doesnt have a boyfriend. she spends her life in this place. she has one goal in mind right now. she won't notice any guy at the moment." the mystery guy looked her " and that goal would be?" he chuckled as he watched the girl infront of him play the video game. isao smirked "what else does a tsukino girl does? try to beat a video game that keeps beating her majorly bad. come on sai i am sure darien has warned you about the curse of the tsukino girls?" Sai chuckled " yes yes yes. he warned me, but refresh my memory again isao." isao took in his breath and breathed out "the curse of the tsukino is as follows. they are crybabies, obessed with anime and manga, obessed with video games and sweets, dont do that well in school, oh yeah they are totally boy crazy. But samantha is way different. she doesn't cry at all, she gets striaght As in all subjects, she's a sports jock, she has entered in martial arts competetions and won them, all the guys wanna date her. all in all she reversed the curse. she barely pays attention guys that hit on her. she doesnt give them the time of day. the only guy she gives the time of day to is me cause well she spends her allowence on video games." as he finished he waited for sai's reaction to the whole thing and when sai notice was something different about the girl infront of him. he couldn't quite place his finger on it but he felt he had a connection with this meatball head girl but he decided to shake off the feeling and did what he orignally wanted to do. which was to drop off her lunch bag that she dropped after bumping him into the ground. "well i'd better get going. i'll see you later isao." so Isao went back to what he was doing watching his best friend samantha try to attempt to beat the sailor love chain video. "how many rounds has it been samiko?" he smirked. samantha looked at isao "its been 30 rounds so far. but like they say 33 times a charm." she went back to playing the video game again. she looked at the time. she freaked out and beat the game without noticing her high score. she rushed out the game arcade and went directly home knowing Evie would scold her for being late. she knew she had more important things to worry about. this negaverse that will keep attacking the earth. finding the rest of her team. there was alot to accomplish in one day. she wondered how long would it take for her to find the rest of her team. who was apart of her team? who are these other girls that she as supposed to find? once she got home Evie was waiting in a chair in a dark corner of her room with a light dimmed to make it more scary. Samantha looked around and wondered if she was inthe right place at the right time "is this my room? i remembered alot of light in here. not a scene from the godfather." sweat dropped from the side of her forehead. Evie remained in her seat with the light dimmed " Samantha what was you supposed to do today since you didnt have any school or extra activties? she had her sharp claws out ready to attack. samantha looked at her cat "n-now now evie. calm down. i know what was my mission. find the rest of my team. but how do i do that if i dont know what they look like! it will be hard for me to track them down." she sat down facing evie who was still in her seat. evie looked at the young scout infront of her "Samantha this is a serious matter. With the negaverse running around causing a whole lot of trouble and sending their monster to earth you will need serious backup from your team. do i make myself clear? samantha looked at Evie "of course i understand Evie. my mission far too important for me to goof around." she gave evie a serious look to prove she was serious and ready for business. Evie's eyes beamed with such brightness " i am glad you understand samantha. once again serenity was right about you. you really did reverse the tsukino curse." she said smiling. samantha looked at evie "of course. i am serious about everything. so how should i start looking for my teammates? where should i start?" Evie sighed " i guess you are right. this is a hard task indeed. i will run a tight survillance on the city of juuban and try to track them down but for now keep on guard cause the negaverse will strike again." samantha nodded " yeah. i got it." she yawned knowing she had to go to bed cause she had school the next morning so she set her alarm so she can wake up early to get some studying done but she kept wondering about the guy she kinda knocked down to the ground by mistake before she knew it she started having dream like visions as she slept it all took place in a golden kingdom. it was like the happy energy was being sucked out of it. "w-what's going on here? where am in? what is all this? why is this peaceful place so gloomy? what happened to all the people of this peaceful place?" she kept running toward the inside of the ruined palace and saw something strange. As she got closer she gasped " i-is that? is she supposed to be...? c-could it be me?" as she got closer she saw four other girls surrounding the golden coffin and they looked like they had been crying for what it seemed like hours on end. she walked up to them "u-um c-could you possibly tell me what's going on?" she noticed that all the girls wore the same clothes as she did. so they had to be the scouts evie had told her about to search for. the girl with the dark purple hair touched the coffin with tears falling down "why you had to be such an idiot samantha! why did you fight the negaverse on your own!? why you stupid meatball!  
if you ever revive i will never speak to you again!" she fell to the ground in tears and her body shaken up by the whole thing. the girl with darker brown hair looked over to the coffin "we are supposed to be a team! a family! why did you leave us! why did you have to be so stubborn samiko! why?!" the girl with the aqua blue hair "samantha tell us your reason why. help us understand the actions you did." the girl with the sandy blonde hair "come on guys. i am pretty sure sammie had her reasons for doing what she did. we probably would've done the same thing. we are her scouts, her royal court, her best friends, her family. she wouldn't have wanted us to be breaking down and feeling sorry for her! she wants us to keep fighting no matter what happens! we are still a team. just a team without their captin. we can do this. the negaverse wont stand a chance. we have to pull through and protect the rest of the kingdom. we must pull ourselves together. pull our powers together. we can win and hopefully bring our princess back!" Samantha looked at the scene infront of her " my friends need me. i won't commit this same mistake. guys i promise to always ask for help when i need it. our future depends on it! you will not see me in that coffin anytime soon!" after that samantha woke from her dream in a pool of sweat and breathing harder then ever "what the heck was that for? what did that dream mean? was that dream i had a vision? i'll go to a shrine to do a little preyer to ask what my dream meant"

-end of chapter two-

preview of chapter 3

me:-visits cherry blossom shrine- -says a little prayer- kami what does my dream mean? give me a sign please?  
akiko: hey you two i dont cheat on my exams! just because i am a physic doesnt mean i cheat! i study as hard as everyone else.  
girls: give us the answers to the exam or else!  
me: hey you two leave her alone. pick on somebody your own size! if there is one thing i dont like is bullies! now scram! are you ok? -gives her my hand to help her up-  
akiko: t-thank you. who are you?  
me: just a temple vistor. if you need help i'll be there.  
akiko:-untrusting- i dont need help but thanks anyways.

next time on sailor angel moon:  
the arrival of sailor heat passion and the mystery of her past.

sailor angel moon says:  
its never ok to bully someone because they are different. being different is what makes a person stand out. be their friend instead of letting them be picked on. its always important to trust people when they are trying to help you out. give the person the benefit of the doubt. sure there may be a bunch of bad apples but out of those bad apples comes a new experience and a new friendship that will last forever.

sailor angel moon says -giggles-


	3. Chapter 3: sailor heat passion

Sailor angel moon (the afterstory of sailor moon, sailor moon stars, sailor moon R, sailor moon superS and sailor moon lost guardians. the sailor moon lost guardians belongs to my cousin kiyomi aika. ^_^)  
Samantha bueno (aka Sailor angel moon or S.A.M.)

chapter 3: the arrival of akiko hino and her mysterious past. also the arrival of Sailor heat passion

we see a clear view of juuban city tokyo where the sun shines bright. where we last left our hero she was in a deep conversation with her trusty cat Evie about finding the rest of her scout team but they were stumped about how to find them so evie decided to do survilliance on the entire city to maybe help them find the scouts before the negaverse struck again. Samantha had gotten right to work during the hoilday of golden week so she decided to visit a shrine that belonged to serena's friend raye. it was called cherry blossom hill temple. They say creepy things happened there and that its very haunted like it was built on a burial ground. Usually samantha would stay away from places like that due to the stories Akira used to tell her about creepy places and shrines but she had a mission to complete for the sake of the fate of her planet she had to complete it. So she walked up to the top of the shrine and went directly to a well and prayed for a bit quietly to herself "what does my dream mean? who were those four girls? did i mean something to them? why was i in a golden coffin? what did i do to upset them? dear lord or kamis can you please give me a sign to see what my dream meant or what my vision meant. Please tell me what it meant." after her prayer she noticed two girls surrounding another girl in a miko outfit who was back up into a corner with her broom so the girl with jet black hair said "why dont you give us the answers to next week's test. you are a pyshic aren't you? so i bet you cheated on your exams. so give us the answers to next week's test!" the girl with the purple who had the broom was back into a corner "listen. i do not cheat on anything. i haven't cheat on anything in my life and i never intend to cheat! i study hard as much as everyone else! so leave me alone!" so Samantha looked on but these two girls wouldnt leave the purple haired girl alone as the other two girls kept bothering her for the answers to some test but the girl didn't back down from the two but the girl with the brown hair pushed the purple haired girl to the ground and the other one was about to hit the miko but samantha shadowed stepped out of nowhere grabbing her hand "listen here. if there's one thing i dont like... cant stand is bullies. i hate bullies with a passion. now fair warning leave these shrine grounds at once." she gave the two girls a stern look that sent them running fast away from the shrine. she turned to help the miko up "here take my hand and i will help you up. are you ok?" the young miko took her hand and nodded "t-thank you. i owe you one. i mean who are you?" she got up from the ground and remembered that the girl that helped her up had some strange power and did some strange move and saved her. she gave the young girl the most untrusting look "well thank you again for helping me. i have to get back to work". she did what she was doing and went into the temple to do fire reading onthe girl who helped her out meanwhile samantha got a call on her scout watch from evie and she answered it "moshi moshi sammie speaking. whats shaking bacon?" Evie spoke from the tiny device "Samantha meet me at home. we have to speak it's very urgent. Come home now." Samantha remembered she had her skateboard with her so she skated herself home and did some tricks onthe way and when she made it home she ran upto her room and locked the door and sat down on her bed. Evie hopped onto her bed "Have you made any progess in finding your scouts? please tell me you have Samantha." Samantha looked at Evie "yes i have evie so don't worry about it. I think i may have found one memeber of my team. Same girl in my dream that was mad that i did something stupid. In my dream she was with three others. they all had the same scout clothes as me and they were crying around a golden coffin. I think i was dead in that coffin." Evie looked at samantha "well describe her. i am not getting any younger you know." Samantha stared at evie "she had long purple hair and brown eyes. she kinda looks like raye and angry. well the way serena described raye was raye had a mean face on and look like she'll kill someone with her eyes." Evie sighed "that Serena has worst details about a person. anyways since it is golden week we have alot of work to do from here on out. we don't have time to fool around." Samantha nodded "yeah i understand Evie. we do have alot of work to do. so what do i do now? i made the progress." Evie looked at samantha "take a break for a bit. enjoy relaxing for a while. then we will get right back to work is that understood?" Samantha nodded in agreement and decided to take a short nap before dinner. While she was napping a very loud scream woke her up from her beauty rest "what the heck is going on? can't a superhero get some sleep around here?! Evie had her claws out "SAMANTHA THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR NAPPING THE NEGAVERSE IS ATTACKING CUSTOMERS AT THE CHERRY BLOSSOM HILL SHRINE! TRANSFORM QUICKLY! I WILL TRY TO GET EVERYONE OUT FROM DANGER! ALSO I WILL CHECK OUT THAT GIRL YOU MENTIONED! TRANSFORM NOW!" she meowed dangerously. Samantha got up And shouted "MOON ANGEL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed into sailor angel moon and rushed over to the shrine. she stood onthe roof "hey nega trash. you are ruining my perfect beauty sleep. ruining my sleep is a huge no-no in my book. I am sailor angel moon. champion of love, justice, peace and serenity on earth. and inthe name of the angel moon i will punish you." she struck a pose and the monster went after her "hahaha you think you can defeat me angel scout brat? you don't have the grapes to defeat me squirt." that's when samantha got mad "just because the tall gene skipped me doesn't give you the right to call me a squirt! i will get tall one day. i am a late bloomer! she drew out her sword "prepare to meet your maker negacreep! while she was fighting Evie had the chance to scope out the area and look for the girl samantha spoke about. she found th girl and gave her pen "SAILOR ANGEL MOON NEEDS YOUR HELP. JUST SHOUT HEAT PASSION STAR MAKE UP AND YOU WILL BECOME SAILOR HEAT PASSION! HURRY DO IT NOW!" the young girl did as she was told "HEAT PASSION STAR MAKE UP" she transformed into sailor heat passion and felt stronger then ever. she rushed into battle to help out sailor angel moon "I am sailor heat passion and inthe name of mars i shall burn you to a crisp." She took out her paper charms and held it in her hand "i call upon the guardian of mars. please give me the power to destroy this monster. she gathered her powers to fling her paper charm at the monster got set on fire and she screamed "NOW SAILOR ANGEL MOON!" Samantha knew already what to do. she raised her sword "moon angel triple sword beam attack!" after that the negacreep monster was defeated and samantha walked over to the new scout "i am Samantha Tsukino. sailor angel moon." the purple haired girl looked at the girl infront of her " i am Akiko Hino. Sailor heat passion. we kinda make a good team. but i dont know you well enough to trust you just yet." Samantha looked at her "it's fine. don't worry about it. over time you will get to trust me little by little i can promise you that much akiko. i have all day to listen to your story if you give me the chance to listen. i am not that kind of person who walks away from someone who gets picked on." Akiko looked shocked "you really have all day to listen listen to my story?" Samantha nodded "hai. i do have all day to listen if you give me the chance to." she smiled and they both detransformed and akiko began to tell her story "well it started when i was younger. i began having visions about the past i was in when i was older i was some type of hero guarding a princess and that princess did something very stupid and wound up in her coffin. also i got picked on alot because of my abilitity of seeing things that others can't and having visions. alot of girls in my school picked on me every single day and i started closing myself off from people and not trusting anyone but my great grandfather grandpa hino told me not to be so cold toward people and to give them th benefit of the doubt." Samantha smiled "i agree with him. its always good to give the person the benefit of the doubt. being different is what makes everyone stands out. march to the beat of your own drum. If everyone was the same inthe world the world would be pretty boring. everybody has their own dreams and their own paths to follow. making a difference inthe world is a very good thing. Right now we are making a diffrence. we are saving the world before we return to school after golden week. i'd say that is a way of standing out and making a difference." Akiko was beyond shocked at the knowledge that samantha had inside her "wow. i never saw it that way before. i am glad that we had this talk and i feel alot better now. and thank you again for helping me out the other day. i am glad that you did." she smiled.

-end of chaper three-

next time on sailor angel moon:  
Evie: one down and three to go. the nexts scouts are sailor sparky, sailor bubbles and sailor love chain. akiko and samantha we need to find them and fast. we need a full team.  
akiko: since we attend the same school we might as well search for them. i heard about this new mysterious super hero. She's making a buzz around town and she also has a black cat but he has an x on his forehead maybe she is the one we are looking for. sammie stop reading comic books! we have a mission to complete!  
me: i know that! *laughs* but this manga is funny! i can't stop laughing. Vampires are funny!

next time: the secret senshi releaved! Sailor kairi.  
see you soon

sailor angel moon says:  
today's episode was about team work and really being in tune with your partner. like i said being different is what makes a person stand out. Making a difference inthe world is a very good thing. But its even sweeter when you do it as a team. its important to think of others then thinking of yourself. always count on close friends to help you achieve your goals in life.  
akiko: yes even if your team leader is a boy crazy, manga sweets eating meatball head.  
me: akiko! why do you have to be so mean to me!? meanie *cries*

sailor angel moon says -giggles- 


End file.
